seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
In the Cold North - Ships
List of ships available during the In the Cold North event in 2017 (Nov 28th - Jan 16th, 2018). | | valign=top | |} Archangel Gabriel Archangel Gabriel was a ship of the Imperial Russian Navy, launched in 1728 during the First Kamchatka Expedition of Vitus Bering. The ship was used to explore the waters between Kamchatka and the Northern America. The expedition discovered and named numerous islands in this area. Archangel Gabriel was also used for the Second Kamchatka Expedition. Alexander Alexander was a frigate of the English Royal Navy. She was in service as a patrol vessel near the Spitzbergen to prevent whale fishery in 1810-1813. During this time the explorer William Parry served on her as a lieutenant. In 1818 Parry received command of the ship for the Arctic expedition led by John Ross. The expedition headed for the Baffin Bay but made no new discoveries. Vostok Vostok was a 28-gun sloop-of-war of the Imperial Russian Navy, launched in 1818. She was the flagship of the First Russian Antarctic Expedition in 1819â€”1821 lead by Faddey Bellingshausen and Mikhail Lazarev. The expedition circumnavigated the globe and discovered Antarctica. Vostok was scrapped in 1828. Chichagov Chichagov was the flagship of the Russian explorer Vasily Chichagov on his expedition in 1765-1766. The expedition was organized by the scientist Mikhail Lomonosov to look for the Northeast Passage. Gjøa Gjøa was a sloop of 45 ton built in Rosendal, Norway in 1872. She was the first vessel to transit the Northwest Passage. She served as a herring fishing boat until 1901 when she was purchased by Roald Amundsen for his expedition to the Arctic Ocean. First, Amundsen sailed out to the Barents Sea to test the ship and prepare for his expedition. After return, Gjøa was outfitted for the expedition including the installation of a single screw paraffin motor. Gjøa left Oslo on June 16, 1903, and headed for Baffin Bay. By October Amundsen found a place to overwinter on the King William Island where Gjøa stayed icebound for two years. After completing the voyage, she sailed to San Francisco, California, on October 19, 1906. The ship was donated to the city of San Francisco and put on display at the Golden Gate Park. Amundsen and his crew traveled back to Norway by commercial ship. Gjøa was returned to Norway in 1972 and is now displayed at the Fram Museum in Oslo. Archangel Michael Archangel Michael was a ship of the Imperial Russian Navy built in 1737 at Okhotsk. She was constructed together with the ship Nadezhda during the Second Kamchatka Expedition led by Vitus Bering. They were to be used for a voyage to Japan. Santa Saturnina Santa Saturnina was a Spanish schooner which was part of the expedition of the Spanish explorer Dionisio Alcalá Galiano in 1792. The expedition was exploring the Strait of Georgia and looking for the Northwestern Passage. Intrepid HMS Intrepid was a wooden screw discovery sloop, previously the civilian Free Trade. She was purchased by the Royal Navy in 1850 and briefly named HMS Perseverance. She was renamed HMS Intrepid later in 1850 and joined the McClure Arctic Expedition in search of the Northwest Passage. Intrepid was abandoned in the Arctic in 1854. HMS Fury HMS Fury was a bomb vessel of the British Royal Navy, launched in 1814. She participated in the Bombardment of Algiers in 1816. In December 1820 she was commissioned by Commander William Edward Parry and refitted as an Arctic exploration vessel. She took part in two Arctic expeditions together with her sister ship Hecla. During the second voyage, in 1825, Fury was damaged by ice and abandoned. Nadezhda Nadezhda was a ship of the Imperial Russian Navy built in 1737 at Okhotsk. She was constructed together with the ship Archangel Michael during the Second Kamchatka Expedition led by Vitus Bering. They were to be used for a voyage to Japan. Mexicana Mexicana was a schooner built in 1791 by the Spanish Navy at San Blas, New Spain (currently Panama). Mexicana and her sister ship Sutil were both built for exploring the newly discovered Strait of Georgia. The expedition was carried out in 1792 under Dionisio Alcalá Galiano and Cayetano Valdés y Flores. Eisbrecher I Eisbrecher I. was the first German icebreaker built after the model of the Russian ship Pilot. 1) |museum=55600 |upg=1 |cr=70 |cap=30 |xp=24000 |u1=480000 |m1=c |u2=120000 |m2=w |u3=1150 |m3=Eggnog}} Pilot Pilot was a Russian icebreaker, originally built as a steam-powered propeller tug. After conversion in 1864, Pilot became the world's first steam-powered modern metal icebreaker. It had the bow altered to achieve an ice-clearing capability. Pilot was in service in the Gulf of Finland until 1890. 1) |museum=96000 |upg=5 |gem=700 |cr=130 |cap=91 |xp=120000 |last=y}} HMS Chatham HMS Chatham was a survey brig built by King of Dover and launched 1788. She was purchased by the Royal Navy in February 1788. Chatham took part in George Vancouver's exploration of the west coast of North America in 1791-1794. After her return to England in 1794 and necessary repairs, she continued her service in the Royal Navy until 1830 when she was sold in Jamaica. Terra Nova Terra Nova was a whaler built for Dundee whaling and sealing fleet in 1884. She worked for 10 years in the Labrador Sea before she was converted to a polar expedition ship. She assisted in the recovery of two polar expeditions, the National Antarctic Expedition and the Fiala/Ziegler Expedition. In 1909 Terra Nova was purchased by Captain R.F. Scott for the British Antarctic Expedition in 1910. Captain Scott and 4 of his companions reached the South Pole on foot but died on the return journey. After her return to England in 1913, Terra Nova resumed work in the seal fishery. Terra Nova foundered off Greenland on 13 September 1943. 1) |museum=126000 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=90 |cap=46 |xp=60000}} Isabel Isabel was a British ship launched in 1850 and purchased by Donald Beatson a year later to search for the lost Franklin Expedition. However, after reaching the Arctic, Isabel proved unsuitable for the mission. Isabel later became the tender to the Arctic whaler, Emma. 1) |museum=178000 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=37 |xp=80000 |u1=1100000 |m1=c |u2=220000 |m2=w |u3=2000 |m3=Sledge}} Sutil Sutil was a schooner built in 1791 by the Spanish Navy at San Blas, New Spain (currently Panama). Sutil and her sister ship Mexicana were both built for exploring the newly discovered Strait of Georgia. The expedition was carried out in 1792 under Dionisio Alcalá Galiano and Cayetano Valdés y Flores. Yermak Yermak was an icebreaker of the Imperial Russian Navy and later the Soviet Navy, built in 1898 in Newcastle upon Tyne, England. It was the first modern polar icebreaker in the world. Yermak had been used to set up the first radio communication link in Russia between Kotka and Gogland island. During World War I, she assisted in the evacuation of the Baltic Fleet from Helsinki to Kronstadt in February 1918. During World War II, the Yermak took part in the evacuation of Hanko naval base. She was scrapped in 1964. 1) |museum=180800 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=40 |xp=42000 |u1=180000 |m1=c |u2=38000 |m2=w |u3=2250 |m3=Eggnog}} USS Ice Boat USS Ice Boat was a steamship owned by the City of Philadelphia. She was borrowed to the Union Navy at the beginning of the American Civil War in April 1861. She was put in service on the Potomac River where she was tasked to stop trade between Virginia and Maryland. Ice Boat was returned to the owner in November 1861. 1) |museum=312000 |upg=1 |gem=320 |cr=100 |cap=56 |xp=160000}} Seniavin Seniavin was a Russian corvette used by the explorer Fyodor Litke on his voyage around the world 1826. Kamchatka Kamchatka was a Russian frigate used by the explorer Vasily Golovnin on his second voyage around the world in 1817. Golovnin surveyed unexplored islands along the northwestern coast of Alaska and made contact with the Kodiak Islanders. Northern Light Northern Light was an icebreaker of the Canadian Coast Guard, launched in 1876. She was sold to a private owner in 1890. 1) |museum=528000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=160 |cap=147 |xp=660000 |last=y}} Apu Apu was a Finnish steam-powered icebreaker built in Kiel, Germany, in 1899. She was initially owned by a private shipping company and named Avance. She was purchased by the Finnish Board of Navigation in 1923 and renamed Apu. She was broken up in 1959. 1) |museum=392000 |upg=1 |cr=100 |cap=51 |xp=200000 |u1=600000 |m1=c |u2=150000 |m2=w |u3=3000 |m3=Sledge}} Sampo Sampo was a Finnish steam-powered icebreaker, built in 1898 in Newcastle upon Tyne, England. During the Finnish Independence War, Sampo assisted convoys in entering the ports in northern Finland. During the interwar period, she assisted other ships in entering the Helsinki harbor. Sampo was armed and assigned to a wartime icebreaker fleet shortly before the Winter War began in November 1939. Sampo was re-armed again at the outbreak of the Second World War from which she came out without any serious damage. She was broken up in 1960. 1) |museum=744000 |upg=1 |gem=350 |cr=120 |cap=71 |xp=350000}} Murtaja Murtaja was a Finnish steam-powered icebreaker, built in 1890 in Stockholm, Sweden. She was the first state-owned icebreaker of Finland. During her first years in service, she was assisting ships to the port of Hanko. At the outbreak of the First World War, the Finnish icebreakers were placed under the command of the Baltic Fleet of the Imperial Russian Navy and assisted ships and troop transportations in the Gulf of Finland. Murtaja was in service also during the Second World War when she was armed and assigned to a wartime icebreaker fleet in 1939. Murtaja was decommissioned and broken up in 1958. 1) |museum=684000 |upg=1 |cr=110 |cap=58 |xp=350000 |u1=5500000 |m1=c |u2=1400000 |m2=w |u3=3200 |m3=Sledge}} Okhotsk Okhotsk was a ship of the Imperial Russian Navy built in 1738 at Okhotsk during the Second Kamchatka Expedition led by Vitus Bering. Fortuna Fortuna was a ship of the Imperial Russian Navy, built in 1726 during the first Kamchatka expedition of Vitus Bering. She was needed to carry the party across the bay from Okhotsk to the Kamchatka peninsula. SS Polar SS Polar was a coastal passenger and cargo steamer built in 1912. She was sold for scrapping in 1964. 1) |museum=2400000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=180 |cap=187 |xp=3000000 |last=y}} Bryderen Bryderen was a Danish steam-powered ice breaker, launched in 1884. She was sold to Poland in 1947 and broken up in 1960. 1) |museum=1770000 |upg=1 |gem=380 |cr=130 |cap=86 |xp=900000}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships